


Halloween

by a_reader_and_writer



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor Harry Potter, Dinner, F/M, Good Draco Malfoy, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Hogwarts, M/M, The Burrow (Harry Potter), Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-28 09:43:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21134654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_reader_and_writer/pseuds/a_reader_and_writer
Summary: Draco and Harry go celebrate Halloween at the burrow.





	Halloween

**Author's Note:**

> This is written for Halloween. Pure drarry fluff. Come find me on Tumblr too for more of my work! @harrypotterfanfictionwriter

"No Potter, I will not go to the Weasleys Halloween party! I would be their victim all night long!" Draco glared at his boyfriend, crossing his arms in front of him for good measure.

Harry smiled, it was quite difficult to take his boyfriend serious while Draco was dressed up as a vampire.

"Love, you won't be their victim all night. They like you and Hermione and Luna will be there too." he tried to reason, wrapping his arms around his boyfriend.

At this Draco pouted.

"Yes but the twins still will do things to me! Last time they made my hair pink. Pink Harry! That does not go well with my fair skin!"

"Please baby? I promise nothing will happen to you. So please can we go now to the party?"

Harry could see the moment Draco gave up and agreed to go. His shoulders lowering and a small smile on his face.

"Alright we can go. But only because I love you and miss Weasleys cooking.", and with these words Draco was gone, apparating away.

Harry shook his head before following suit. Once he was steady on his feet again, he took his boyfriend by the hand and dragged him inside.

They were met by greetings from different persons.

Not a few seconds later and Hermione hugged him, while Luna pulled Draco in a hug, the blond returning it.

After the hug, Harry looked at Hermione's outfit, "Let me guess, wonder woman."

"Yes, Ron is Superman and apparently this way we matched. I see you went with the classic zombie outfit?"

At this he shrugged.

"Ah Hermione" a voice to his left said.

"Draco. Nice outfit", Hermione commented.

"Thank you. I'm not sure yet if I'm fond of the fangs", Draco flashed them as to prove his point, "but I guess Harry and I can decide that later tonight." and with that he winked and left behind a smirking Hermione with a cherry red Harry.

"I will go greet Molly" and with that Harry walked, well more fled, away to the kitchen.

Here Molly was cooking a full fest. It smelled incredible in the kitchen. It took a while before Molly noticed him, but when she did he was pulled in another hug.

"Harry! So glad you could make it. Is Draco here too?" she asked.

He quickly returned the hug before answering, "Yes he's here. For your cooking too, he says it's the best he tasted."

At this Molly beamed, "well it will be done soon, but you go have fun with the others." and with that Harry was ushered out the kitchen.

He first looked around a bit, at the different outfits. Everyone was dressed up, from classic muggle costumes to the more extravagant costumes like a Phoenix or fairy.

When he greeted everyone he took place next to Draco on the couch, who was in conversation with both Luna and Fleur, about potions and traditions for Halloween. Bill sat next to his wife, listening, but when he saw Harry he started a conversation with him about how the teaching at Hogwarts was going.

They were just talking for 10 minutes when Molly called everyone to the backyard, where a large party tent was placed with enough space underneath it for everyone to sit.

With a lot of noise everyone found a spot to sit, before they started to eat. Harry just finished his first plate when Draco filled it again with treacle tart, at this he smiled and said thank you. At which Draco smiled in return, he liked to prepare dinner or well any food for Harry.

During dinner conversation flowed easily between everyone and it wasn't long or all the food was gone.

An hour later Arthur waved his wand and a cup coffee flew in for everyone, the classic way at the burrow to finish a get-together.

Slowly all guest started to go home, Draco and Harry being some of the last ones to stay.

Eventually they made way to Molly.

"Thank you for the food and for having us miss Weasley" Draco said, offering his hand, only to be pulled in a hug.

"It was a pleasure and I told you before it's Molly for you too."

"Yes." his boyfriend nodded, before stepping back so Harry could say goodbye.

As Harry hugged Molly, she whispered in his ear, "your boyfriend is truly very stubborn."

At this Harry grinned, he knew this all too well. Stepping back too, he took Draco by the hand before apparating home.

So they could try out Draco's fangs properly. 


End file.
